


Constant

by fheyiibannannie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Harry, Drunk Niall, Drunken Confessions, Harry is Niall's home, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, idk how to do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fheyiibannannie/pseuds/fheyiibannannie
Summary: Drunken confessions no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

Do you think I'd be enough of a reason for you to stay?" ,Niall mumbled before he could stop himself. To be fair, he's had a few pints and his tounge seems to have mind of its own when he's had a few. So...

Harry, who was walking in front of him, stopped and looked back. His face showed how surprised he is at the unexpected question. And Niall had the strongest urge to take back his words, begs the universe to go back earlier, when he didn't opened his drunk mouth and ruined the moment. 

“Nevermind. Forget I asked.” ,Niall laughed humorlessly, seeing that Harry hadn't spoken for a minute. He buried his hands on the pockets of his coat and walked past Harry, but to no avail. Harry got ahold of his elbow softly, pulling him closer. Harry's grip wasn't too tight but he feels like he couldn't move. Not that he wants to. 

“Tell me what you're thinking about.” ,Harry coaxed, his eyes softly staring at Niall, and he had the strongest urge to tell Harry everything. How he'd love him his whole life, how he'd wish he'd choose him, and not leave him. “Tell me, please.” ,and there must be something in Harry's voice that prompted Niall to speak up.

“Would you ever see me as something that would tie you down? Like, your constant? Not just someone you'll remember when you've got no one around?” ,he whispered, trying hard to not let his voice break. “You've always got a place to go to, Haz. A person to see. Things to do.” ,he mumbled. “And I wouldn't want to be the person to hold you back on that. You know that I'll always have your back. But sometimes, I just want to be a tad selfish and keep you to myself.” ,he whispered, and how his voice doesn't break on that, he doesn't know. “And then I thought, what if you don't want that? What am I going to do?” , he smiled bitterly. “Because I have known, Harry, all this time, that you are my constant. The one person I would always fall back to, would always care about. You're my home.” ,he whispered shakily, wiping at the tears he hadn't noticed were falling. 

“I'm not blaming you Haz.” ,he looked up, and offered Harry a shaky smile. Harry, whose eyes looked glassy, and not just because of the pints they'd drunk earlier. “I mean, I'm at fault here. Falling for his best friend and all that shit. You weren't even supposed to know this. But then you looked at me and its like, I'm back to zero. I can't deny you anything because you deserve everything. Even if that everything doesn't include me.” ,he looked at Harry, who still hasn't said anything. Niall smiled softly, holding Harry's hand that was still on his elbow, telling him to let go. 

“Niall-”

Niall shakes his head. “You don't have to say anything Harry. I will always understand you.'S what I'm here for.” ,he smiled, but even that seemed so fake. “I-I have to go, Haz. Hope you'd be too hungover to even remember this conversation.” ,he joked, and turned to walk his way home. He hadn't dared looking back. Can t afford to see Harry's face, after he bared his soul to one person he always adored.


	2. Your Home, Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now Harry's turn.

Niall had no idea how he went home but here he is, seated on his kitchen, nursing his now cold tea. He can still feel the mortification lying under his skin, can remember Harry's face and how still he was, given that he just confessed that he's in love with him. It was a hard pill to swallow, that Harry wasn't into the idea of 'them'. It was hard but Niall will manage. He loved the boy, a little unrequited feeling ain't going to change it.

He's just realized, in a hurry to head home, that he left Harry to fend home, slightly drunk and probably alone. Not that Harry needs him per se, he's a grown boy and all. But still. He probably should call him, set aside his embarassment and check on his bestfriend. Yeah he should do that. He stood up, got his cell, and dialled Harry's number.   
“'lo?” ,Niall spoke as soon as Harry answered, phone not even three rings long. “Haz?” ,he repeated, and he can hear Harry sighing on the other line.

 

“You left me.” ,was Harry's first words, and it was like air had been knocked out of Niall's. Maybe it has something to do with the way Harry said it, like he can't believe Niall, of all people, would do that to him. Like he was the one who confessed and Niall left him instead, not the other way around. “You just-”

“Pet, I'm sorry-”

“I just- it's not even about you leaving. It's just... You know I would always understand you, right? I would never judge you.” ,Harry whispered, already sounding close to tears, and that, Niall can't handle. Weepy Harry had always been Niall's weakness. He thought someone as beautiful as Harry shouldn't be allowed to cry. 

“I know pet, I know. But it's not everyday I get sodding drunk and accidentally blurt my feelings out to my bestfriend.” ,he almost whispered those last words, and he hears Harry sigh on the line. “I know you understand, Haz. Believe me. But this is hard for me too. You weren't supposed to know. I was fine pining from afar because I know you. I k-”

 

He was cut off when he heard a knock on his door. Who could've been knocking on his door at- he glanced at his clock- 1 am? The knocks becomes insistent, that he's afraid his door might be knocked down, so he hurried, and to his surprise, finds Harry standing on the other side, a rather unfamiliar scowl on his face. His nose were a bit red and his hair falls limply on the side of his face. He's still the most beautiful man Niall has ever laid eyes on. 

 

“We need to talk.” ,Harry said, as he trudged past Niall, and into the living room. He didn't wait for Niall to invite him in. He's that mad. He turned, just as Niall was closing the door, and a heavy, uncomfortable silence enveloped them in. Niall was looking at everything except Harry, who cleared his throat intentionally, to make Niall look at him maybe. It does the trick, and he can see how nervous Niall is. 

“I'm sorry.”

It was Niall who spoke first, better to face the repercussions of his actions now, rather than later. “I'm sorry if what I said made you uncomfortable.” ,he continued, all while looking straight at Harry. Harry stood, unwavering to Niall's gaze, and for the first time in his life, he can't read Harry's face. So he barrels through, willing Harry to understand him. “I- You weren't supposed to know, yeah? I was happy from watching you do the things you love, H. You know I do. I'm sorry if I-”

 

“So you don't mean it, is what you're saying?” ,Harry whispered, and Niall saw a sliver of fear in his eyes, a first for tonight. He can see his fist clenching on his side, and why is Harry so mad, though? Niall shakes his head and walked few steps towards Harry. “H-”

 

“You asked me if you were enough of a reason for me to stay.” ,Harry sighed. “I've known you all my life and you were never a serious drunk. So when I turned around and saw your face after asking that, I knew you were serious.” ,he said, and Niall knew, somehow. Harry does know him too well, its scary sometimes. “When you have been dreaming for something for so long, and had it happen out of nowhere, wouldn't you be gobsmacked too?” ,he asked, and Niall could only nod.

“You said it yourself; I always have things to do, people to see, places to go. And funny enough, none of those got a hold of me like you do. It's like, no matter how far I'd go, I'd always, will always come back here. To you.” ,and he could hear Niall gasp. He smiled, walked closer, closing the distance till the two of them are toe to toe. He chuckled at the increduled look on Niall's face, settling his hands on the other lad's waist, because he thinks he's allowed now. “You shouldn't have just bolted away, Niall. C'mon, should've given me enough time to answer.”

 

“I-I was so fucking embarassed, Haz. I still am.” ,Niall whispered, and yeah, Harry can see that, judging by the ruddy flush on his cheeks. “Wasn't supposed to blurt that shit out. Not especially when I was drunk off my arse.” ,he chuckled humorlessly. 

 

“Is it true then? You still mean all of those right?” ,he asked, now suddenly unsure, starting to untangle his hands, but Niall saw through him, and acted promptly. Now that his dreams are in his arms, there's no way he's letting go. “My home, yeah?” ,he whispered, and he's so smug as he felt more of Harry's shivers. Harry nods, now grinning so wide, and Niall falls a bit more inlove. 

 

“I love you. In case you couldn't tell.” ,Harry smiled. “And I know I'll just be repeating everything you just said, but it doesn't mean it's less true. You're my constant, Niall. My home. Always will be.” ,and the smile on Niall's face was priceless. He'd always tell him stuff it it will get Niall to smile like that. 

 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

“You won't forget this when you're sober tomorrow, yeah?”

 

Harry laughed, and kissed Niall with all that he has. Maybe now Niall won't have to wonder if he's enough. Because for Harry, he is more. So much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucked so bad idk what happened ugh

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Narry blurb, so go easy on me 


End file.
